fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬
For the revised VS rebooted version, see K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!. is LeenaCandy's thirhteenth Pretty Cure franchise replacing Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial time slot. This series takes place in America (Manhattan, New York and Jersey City, New Jersey, Washington, Las Vegas, Los Angeles USA) instead of Japan. This series has themes of happiness, luckiness, fashion, candy, baking, music, religion, art, nature, images, image, flowers, fruits, jewels, light, magic, hobbies, tarot cards, goals, love, a sense of belonging, friendship, robots, super heroes, celebrites, enterntainment, dance, mythology, sweets, zodiacs, world, seasons, elements, colors, rainbows, etc. Also, Cure BubbleGum (replaced Lotte Payne and Cure TuttiFruti) & Mermaid Siren (replaced Sirena Deeper and Cure Sirena) will make an appearance. Production ♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬ was created on November 15, 2014; which is the same version of Pretty Cure Friend Connection. LeenaCandy planned this series, which it is same version of number of cures from her fake series, Magilika Pretty Cure!. As of November 16, Felicia Wayne was created. As of November 30, Amelie Miles & Lotte Payne (a cure was named Amai Lotte / Cure BubbleGum from Candy Crush Pretty Cure!.) were created. Possible for Deeper Turquoise / Mermaid Siren was being named Sirena Deeper / Cure Sirena from Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! & Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Bright Lights!. As of December 1, Gem was created, but she is not a real cure; However, her name and a human ego was based from Ranger Operators. This series was being very similar to Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle!, which there are very many motifs. Synopsis *♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬ episodes The evil Bad Sad Dark, led by Mister Sadness — who was the king of Friendship Danthology and was known as Mister Felicity, which is King Kindness' brother— who wants to take happiness away from the universe. He already made happiness disappear when he killed King Bond, the father of both on his battle and cursed Friendship Danhology with sadness. The inhabitants held off the Bad Sad Dark, until they came back and crushed the overpowered inhabitants with their sadness powers. Queen Euphoria's son and daughter, Prince Laugh and Princess Smile. became the rulers of Happywood. Laugh and Smile, devastated that their father would betray the family, vow that they will save the entire universe from Bad Sad Dark, revive their grandfather, and bring their father's brother to justice. Sadness came back to go after the sacred Happiness Crystals, so the Prince and Princess of the Friendship Danthology hid the Crystals in Earth, and they entrusted their assistant, the rainbow colored dragon-like Gem, to find the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, to find the crystals before the Friendship Dantology use the crystals' power to bring melancholy to Earth and eventually, the entire universe. Characters Cures Felicia Wayne / Cure Smile Felicia is happy-go-lucky girl which is smart, cheerful girl who loves to read books esp. fairy tales and she loves to cheer in town. She is still very excellent at studies which she gets A+ grades. But she is very bad at sports (except Swimming, Volleyball, Football/Soccer, and Basketball). Her catchphrase is . Her theme color is pink and she represents happiness. Amelie Miles / Cure Eternal Amelie is a very laid-back and unworried girl. She is a rich 10 year old girl born and raised in Jersey City who loves to travel, whether to the Las Vegas or Macau (she still watch Manny Pacquiao's fan) just a stroll down the park. She treats everyone with pure kindness and helps people, even her enemies. Also, she's incredibly lucky whenever she plays games; board, card, video games, even dominoes. She is a student at Fantasista School, a prestigious Catholic co-ed school in New York City, where she is the student council president. Her theme color is yellow and she represents lights. Sarah Grande / Cure Radio Sarah is the cousin of Ariana Grande. She is a very spoiled brat, selfish girl who loves singing. She was also loves to seen her fan idols (like Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Hillary Duff, Carly Rae Jepsen, Beyonce, Rhianna, Fifth Harmony, Icona Pop, Meghan Trainor, Rita Ora, & Charli XCX), K-Pop (like 2ne1, SNSD/Girl's Generation, Red Velvet, Sistar, AOA/Ace of Angels, f(x), & 4Minute), and she loves to watch My Love from the Star (which is Kim Soo Hyun & Jeoun Ji Hyun). Her theme color is purple/violet while her sub is yellow and she represents stars and harmony. Trixy Harrison / Cure Cupcake Lotte Payne / Cure Tutti Sirena Deeper / Cure Sirena Emily Medina / Cure Card Kelsie Kinch / Cure Print Rachel Lopez / Cure Selfie Arleth Vargas / Cure Deluxe Dixie Stiller / Cure Rabbit Berry Mayer / Cure Dipper Aida Lovefields / Cure Sensual Kelly Wright / Cure Ranger Shelby Wright / Cure Avenger Kayla Brix / Cure Pastel Raven King / Cure City Gwen Starr / Cure Gem Dannah Thomas / Cure Flash Charlie O' Cornell / Cure Sense Friendship Danthology Gem / Gemma Crystallione / Kaleidoscope Bad Sad Dark Emperor Sadness The main villain of the season, which is Mister Felicity. Melano First villain in the season Melanie Second villain in the season Melanda Third villain in the season Melansky Fourth villain in the season Melanchol Fifth villain in the season Namida The monsters in the season Other Characters Coming Soon Items Felicity Kaleidoscope The cures' transformation item Felicity Jewels The cures' collectable items Felicity Sword The cures' weapon Felicity Chest The cures' weapon Prismatic Kaleidoscope Gemma's transformation item Prismatic Jewels Gemma's collectable items Prismatic Chest Gemma's weapon Prismatic Sword Gemma's weapon Location Coming Soon Power Ups Coming Soon Movies *The cures featuring all the cures (Max Heart-Go! Princess) & (Doki Doki Heartbrand!-RPM) will make an appearance to protect the power of friendship. *The crossover of Magilika & Kaleidoscope Merchandise Coming Soon Trivia *''♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬ '' is very similar to Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle!: **Both had all motifs **Both had a featured in America instead of Japan. **Both had lead pink cure who represented the happiness (Felicia Peterson / Cure Happiness & Felicia Wayne / Cure Smile), which it has same similarities. **Both had a non-cures, which are mascots but their had not like real cure and the motif is rainbows. (Prism / Nijiwa Nanairo / Miracle Rainbow & Gem / Gemma Crystallione / Kaleidoscope Prism) *Possible for the episodes was 100 but it becomes to half. When 50 from prequel and 50 from sequel. The sequel of the series was in the same in prequel. *Kaleidoscope Prism was based on the names shared from Ranger Operators Series Rangers Gold & Silver. Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬ Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fan Series